


Of fishnets and collars

by GoodThingsAndSmallPackages



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Collars, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Latex, M/M, Makeup, RoMox - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Unnamed Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages/pseuds/GoodThingsAndSmallPackages
Summary: After a collared man catches Roman’s attention in a crowded room, and a shitty mosh pit brings them together, Roman and Moxley get to know one another and find happiness in the strangest of places.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman couldn’t keep his hands still, fingers tugging gently at the fishnet top that he wore, the sleeves now hanging well over his hands. He had been to gigs before, been to clubs before, hell he had even been to the odd gay bar before, but tonight he couldn’t shake a feeling of unease that crawled up his back. It may be due to the fact he was teetering on the right side of drunk already, or it may be because tonight he was wearing an outfit usually reserved for the privacy of his flat. Or it may be pure excitement about finally -finally – seeing his favourite band live. Either way, Roman tried to push this feeling to the back of his head. He squared his shoulders and held his chin high and marched through the crowded hallway like he owned the place. 

Pushing his way through the sweaty mass of people, Roman made his way to one of the small bars dotted around the venue to get Seth and himself a pint. Leaning against the bar, Roman turned and observed the crowd around him, everyone he could see was adorned in some kind of fetish or goth gear, whether it was a simple dog collar, leather trousers or knee-high buckled boots. Roman had always been curious about boots in general, not for him to wear, but for another while standing on his chest, or even on his knees licking the boots clean. Clearing his throat and taking a drink from his clear plastic cup, Roman turned his attention to Seth, standing beside him and bouncing slightly on his toes. Seth wore skin-tight jeans and a short sleeve latex top which was meticulously cared for and polished. 

Roman and Seth had been friends for years, and eventually decided to rent a two bed flat together out of ease – as it turned out Seth had rotten luck with boyfriends and roommates, after many late night calls to Roman in tears it was decided they should just get a flat together. 

Roman had always hidden his penchant for ladies clothes and other fetish wears; never finding anyone who he felt comfortable enough around. That was until Seth. Seth being the rude asshole who clearly never learnt how to knock on a bloody door before opening it. Sitting in his bedroom, laptop playing a YouTube video, Roman sat trying to perfect his winged eyeliner. After too many attempts and a disgusting amount of liquid liner seeping into his eye, he almost had it! Until the sound his bedroom door creaking open jolted his hands and he drew a jagged black like across the bridge of his nose. Seth stood in the doorway taking in Roman, not only was he sitting there putting on makeup, but he was wearing bright pink panties with lace trim and white knee socks, the line of his cock was clearly visible through the thin cotton fabric. 

Seth puffed a small breath of air out of his nose, grinned, turned and walked out again, leaving Roman plummeting into utter embarrassment and despair over the 5 second interaction. He sat there for what felt like an eternity, clutching his head in his hands and miserably scrubbing makeup off his face. After giving himself a pep talk in the mirror and changing into baggy jeans and T-shirt – something that was more “him” – he stepped out into their shared hallway, noticing Seth’s bedroom door was left open. Stepping forward he could see Seth gently laying various items onto his bed. There before him lay catsuits, masks, shirts and shorts, all made of glistening latex. 

Looking over his shoulder, Seth smiled.  
“Everyone has their vices mate, don’t worry about it”.

Relief had flooded over Roman, from them on he and Seth’s friendship grew deeper, Seth would help Roman with his make-up, they shared secret shopping trips and spent time trying to find a compatible kinky partner for the other. 

Still standing at the bar, the space in front of the stage had started to fill with already sweaty bodies, the warm-up act could be seen performing a sound check. Roman continued to people watch from his position, leaning his hip against Seth’s – that’s when he saw him. A stray dog, unlit cigarette held between long fingers. Messy brown hair hanging over his eyes, black vest top showing off muscular arms and a worn leather dog collar resting loosely around his neck, bouncing off his collarbones as he jumped around - excitedly gesturing to his friend who had clearly taken his fashion choices from Sid Vicious.

Roman continued to watch this man for what felt like hours - and seconds. 

He watched the way that every emotion was clearly shown through his movements, the way he rolled his shoulders and bared his teeth and those who walked too close. Romans eyes followed every breath the man made. When the two men began to step away from the crowd, cigarette rolling gently between fingertips, Roman’s eyes dragged down the mans slip waist, paused on the thick thighs and ground to a halt on the 18-hole cherry-red Doc Martens. Tongue flicking out and wetting his suddenly dry lips. What Roman would give to lick those boots clean until he could see his own reflection in them. 

Seth could feel Roman tense beside him, looking up and following the larger mans eyes to what they were currently locked on, both Roman and Seth watched the two men’s retreating bodies, up a narrow flight of stairs and out of view. Roman gently shook his head, looking down at himself and turning back to face the bar, feeling eyes burning into the side of his head Roman turned and looked at Seth who simply raised a dark eyebrow in reply. 

“What?”

“What’s with the face?” Quirked Seth

“What do you mean? It’s just my face”

“No, that’s your ‘I wanna fuck that guy but I’m to scared to approach him’ face”

“That’s a very specific face , man. And anyway, no it’s not. This is my ‘I look like a fucking moron and should just go home’ face if you must know” Roman huffed, clearly agitated if the fingers picking his cuticles were any indication.

“That’s also a very specific face.” This dragged a snort of laughter out of Roman, Seth returned a toothy grin, leaning closer against the larger man. “Anyway, you don’t look like a moron. You look sexy as hell. I’m really glad you wore this tonight man, it’s good to be comfortable with who you are, stop beating yourself up about wanting to wear makeup and nice panties.”

What Roman was wearing tonight was a fishnet long sleeve top, cut low around the neckline, tight black jeans and beat up converse. He had a black lacy thong on underneath his jeans. He had taken Seth’s advice with these things, making the first few outings in this kind of gear small and subtle as to not get too anxious and overwhelmed – like last time he tried to leave the house in full makeup. Tonight though, Roman has the perfect winged eyeliner (finally got it down!), finished with heavy mascara.

Roman and Seth continued chatting idly at the bar, Seth making sure that Roman was fully back on the ground, all the while keeping an eye on the bottom of the stairs which lead to the smoking terrace. 

When he saw the man Roman had been ever so fixated on return and head straight to the stage, Seth grabbed Roman by the elbow. 

“Cmon, warm up is packing away, we better get a good spot near the front before it gets too rammed”

Roman grunted as a reply, finishing another beer and following Seth through the growing crowds. 

Seth made sure to stand them near this mystery man, but to try and ensure he was out of Romans line of site, keeping him occupied on small talk. He wasn’t really one for playing matchmaker, but was more than happy to line the dominoes up and waiting for something spectacular to happen. 

 

**

 

The bands crew could be seen on the dimly-lit stage setting up the last of the equipment and performing sound checks, the start of activity on stage had caused a sudden surge of hot bodies to bundle into the venue, all shoving into each other. This caused Roman and Seth to be pushed further to the right than they had initially wanted to be. 

Huffing out a breath after a particularly sharp elbow to the ribs, Roman glanced down a Seth, who was frowning at some warm beer being spilt onto his shirt.

“A least we’re closer to the stage now”

Seth returned this comment with a toothy grin, they were also closer to the collared man Roman had spotted earlier. Seth had lost site of him a few times while trying to act casual and not draw Romans’ attention to what he was doing, but now there were only four people – Seth included – apart from one another. 

Seth had noticed, as he always does, that this man had become fixated on Roman too. Piercing eyes watching over a plastic pint glass, long fingers tapping along the worn collar and tongue darting out and wetting his lips. Roman continued to be oblivious to his audience of one, his dark eyes watching the stage and only occasionally darting away to look at Seth or to glare at someone who had rammed into them. 

Seth wasn’t too sure what he was doing with this, he didn’t know whether he should just step back and let these two men finally make eye-contact, or whether he should just let Roman remain distracted, the innocent excitement simmering under his skin was clearly driving the other man wild.

Before Seth could think about it anymore, the general lights began to dim and the stage lights came on, this caused another surge of movement as more and more people crammed into the small venue. Excited jeers and yells could be heart over the overwhelming buzz of the crowd, Romans large hand had a vice grip on Seth’s arm as the bodies jostled around them and they had begun to drift away from each other in the sea of bodies. Seth had lost sight of the collared man, but all thoughts of Roman and the man meeting left his mind when the stage lights began to flash and the scream of guitar could be felt in their fingertips. 

 

**

 

Roman found himself becoming lost in the music, screaming at the top of his lungs and his body freely moving with those around him, jumping and swaying. Roman had never been one for mosh-pits, finding they distract too much from the band on stage to be any actual fun, so when a circle of empty space began to form in front of him and Seth, he tried to shuffle his feet backwards but found himself flattened against the bodies behind him. Mentally preparing himself for a shit ride, Roman widened his stance, angling his left shoulder to move his body partially in front of Seth. Roman knew that Seth had a wicked temper on him and could easily stand for himself, but Roman had the gift of size on his side. 

As the energy in the room surged along with a heavier song, people began to fling themselves around in front of Roman and Seth, arms swinging wildly and legs kicking out into empty air. A particularly large tattooed man wearing a white ruffled shirt barrelled his way into Roman and Seth, hitting mainly Seth and knocking the wind out of him, together they shoved him back into the fray. Roman turned to Seth, seeing a foul look had fallen onto his face, one hand rubbing his chest gently – Roman grinned to himself knowing that Seth was way more bothered that someone had touched his prized latex than someone bumping into him. Raising one hand to Seth’s shoulder left him unaware to the large man charging back at them. As the mans shoulder met Roman’s rib cage in a high tackle, he was knocked backwards into the poor woman who was standing behind him knocking her flying and spilling her drink over the both of them. Kneeling down, Roman reached down to help the small woman back onto feet, checking to see if she was ok and apologising for the unnecessary bullshit, when he turned around again he could see the large man had already thrown himself into the pit again.

Standing next to Seth again, the sour face he previously had has deepened into a snarl, Roman tried to keep his own matching frown to settle on his face. Looking into the mob, he could see a frilly being tugged around. Stretching to his tiptoes and craning his neck to see what was happening, Roman witnessed his collared man clutching at the mans shirt with one hand, the other was curled into a tight fist which swiftly met with a jaw. Punches continued to reign down onto the tattooed man until blood was smeared across his face

Roman stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. His body was stuck where he stood as he watched the frilly shirt be shoved away and a black vest saunter it’s way to stand in front of him.

“You ok?”

Roman’s eyes slowly dragged upwards, over firm pecs and met bright blue eyes hiding behind a mess of brown hair starring at him. “Huh?”

“Are you ok? I saw dipshit take you down. Twice. He laughed about it after the first time. Are you ok.”

“Um. Yeah. No. I’m fine. You didn’t need to do that?”

“I did.” This was said with a deep grin showing dimples on the mans cheeks, blue eyes trailed down Roman’s body, making his tense and feel like he was melting at the same time. Suddenly a hand stained with blood was held out between them “Mox”

“Huh?” Roman could hear Seth bark out a laugh over the chaos surrounding them.

The other man leant forward, hand still occupying the space between them was now pressed gently to Roman’s stomach. “My name. Moxley. Mox. Sir. Whichever you prefer sweetheart.” Hot wet breath ghosted against the shell of Roman’s ear, sending shivers down his spine and causing his fingers to curl into the fishnet of his shirt. 

Leaning forward so he could speak into the others ear “Roman, or whore. Which ever you prefer, Sir.”

Mox leant back to stand straight, remaining close and keeping eye contact, a slow smile spread across his face and a satisfied groan rumbled through his chest causing a deep heat to spread across Romans’ cheeks – which he hoped wouldn’t be seen in the dim light.


	2. Chapter 2

Moxley remained close to Roman, a strong arm was now wrapped loosely around his waist, long fingers had found their way underneath Roman’s shirt rubbing aimless patterns into his skin. When more ‘assholes’ – according to Moxley – had come close to bumping into Seth and Roman, Mox would chase them away with the snapping of his teeth. 

Roman learnt that the Sid Vicious friend was actually called Sami, and seemed fairly decent. Seth couldn’t keep the shit eating grin off of his face while watching Roman and Mox, laughing at Roman’s clear distress at whether he should just suck this guy off now, whether Moxley was just being polite and generally acting like a horny and flustered teenager. 

When the band bundled off stage for their interval, Seth and Sami – who had hit it off over how to properly care for latex – began to stroll over to one of the bars. Seth gently squeezed Roman’s wrist before walking away in a silent check; Roman twisted his hand to interlock with Seth’s and gave a strong squeeze back with a small smile – he was doing great. 

“Hey! Sami! Get us a drink you tight bastard!” Moxley shouted over the moving crowd. Roman could see a hand being waved in their direction and assumed that the order was received loud and clear.   
“Let’s go. Needa smoke.”

“Uh. Yeah. Ok. Yeah.” Roman had no idea what the hell was the matter with him. He didn’t know if it was the general headspace his clothes naturally put him in, his surroundings, or the raw dominance this guy was radiating, but Roman had a desperate need to please him and all he could do was mumble small replies like an idiot. 

Moxley stepped confidently through the crowd, his fingers loosely wrapped with Romans – who followed behind staring blindly at their joined hands, his heart rate rapidly increasing and sweat gathering on the small of his back from this incredibly small gesture. 

Making their way to the roof terrace, Moxley walked to a far corner to rest under a rusted heat lamp which gave out an ominous ticking noise, eyeing it warily Roman stood beside Moxley. 

“You ok?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? You seem super jumpy man.” Mox put a slim cigarette between his lips and lit it, exhaling a cloud of smoke from the side of his mouth. 

“Uh yeah no, I’m ok. I’m fine. I’m good actually.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or nothin.”

This took Roman by surprise, his eyebrows shooting upwards, “why would you make me uncomfortable?”

With Moxley stepping forward, a Roman instinctively took a step back, his shoulders hitting the rough bricks behind him, the chill of the night air making him hyper aware of how close this gorgeous man was getting – thoughts began to race through his mind, insecurities rearing their ugly heads, telling Roman this whole thing was a joke, this man wasn’t really interested in him, he was being laughed at. A gentle stroke on his cheek shook Roman out of his thoughts, looking up he could see Mox had moved his body closer while still leaning back to smoke. 

The rough pad of Moxley’s thumb rubbed gentle lines along Roman’s right cheek bone, slowly trailing down to his jaw until a large warm hand laid gently on the side of his neck. They stood looking at each other for what felt like hours, Moxley’s bright blue eyes never left Romans’. Tracing around his face, every pore, every hair was under intense inspection.

Moxley took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stubbing it beneath his boots, Roman couldn’t help but follow this movement, tongue darting out of to wet his lips. 

“Is this okay?”

“Is what okay?” 

“Me touching you. Holding your hand. Standing with you.”

A frown formed on Roman’s face, and in a moment of courage he lifted his chin while tilting his head to the side – this encouraged the warm hand resting on his neck to move further to the front. Taking a small step forward Roman applied slight pressure to his exposed throat. “It’s more than okay.”

The small movements he made caused Moxley’s eyes to darken, his lower lip was being chewed between white teeth.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Mox leant forward, stepping further into Romans’ space, pressing his back against the wall once more, hand still resting against tanned skin.

Moxley pressed his forehead gently against Roman’s, blue eyes staring into deep brown, then in an instant their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Mox pulled back, wet his lips with a quick tongue, and dove back in to Roman’s waiting mouth. His hand began to tighten slightly around Roman’s neck, causing Roman to gasp out a small moan. Arching his back to try and get more contact, Roman’s hands worked their way up to Moxley’s hair, fingers tangling in the brown locks. 

*** 

Crowding Roman against the hard wall, his hand slowly applying more pressure to Roman’s neck – Roman moved his right hand from Moxley’s hair to loosely hold onto his wrist, a small safety measure in case he needed out.

Roman could feel the bite of cold air hitting his bare stomach as Moxley slowly slid his hand under Roman’s top, featherlight fingers working their way up his side, teasing touches around Roman’s nipples and blunt nails dragging their way down to settle into Roman’s hip, small crescents being left behind. 

Roman felt like his skin was burning, he could feel his erection already straining hard against his jeans. Mox pressed their hips together in a fluid motion and Roman gasped at the feel of the other mans length pressing into him. Roman desperately wanted to move his hips, thrusting forwards and wriggling side to side, but pre-cum had wet his panties to the point that they were too silky smooth for his small movements to allow any kind of relief – a desperate wine escaped from his throat, and Moxley seemed to enjoy that noise a little too much. One hand gripped Roman’s hip tightly, the other moved its way up to tug on a fistful of hair, hips slowly pressing forward into Roman, only to leave again too quickly leaving Roman arching into open air – small noises and pleas tumbling from his swollen lips, the embarrassment from his neediness made the tips of his ears turn pink and a bright red flush to cover his cheeks.

The two men stayed there, pressed tightly against each other until all the bodies around them dispersed back downstairs, Roman could hear the cheer of the audience signalling that the band had returned to stage once again. In the back of Roman’s mind a small voice said he should be back down there, enjoying the band he paid good money to see, that Seth would be worried and looking for him, and that he had left Seth alone with a complete stranger as well, but those thoughts were pushed back when Moxley’s strong thigh worked its way between Roman’s legs, forcing him to widen his stance and be completely vulnerable to this collared stranger. 

Neither men paid any notice to the footsteps approaching or to the hinges of the old door screaming in protest, but Roman did notice a familiar cackle. His eyes shot open, looking at the doorway over Moxley’s head – who had attached himself to Roman’s neck licking and sucking his way down. Roman’s face was beet red at this point, and all he could do was cling on to Moxley’s hair and collar and stare dumbfounded at his best friend. Seth smiled with such joy anyone would think he was the one getting lucky, and quickly turned heel and made his way back down the narrow staircase. 

An odd feeling of relief flooded over Roman from seeing Seth, a confidence soon joined it and encouraged Roman to tug Mox up by the air, a trail of spit snapping in the air and he connected their mouths once more before Moxley could voice any protests. This time though, Roman moved their bodies; blindly searching behind Moxley until he found the large benches covering one side of the roof terrace. The back of Moxley’s knees hit the bench and he buckled, landing with a thump, a frown and complaint began to form on his lips, until Roman kissed it away and climbed onto Mox, straddling his lap, a loud moan coming from both the men at this new position. 

From the way they were sat, and if Roman arched his back enough, their cocks would brush against each other through the thick denim separating them. One of Moxley’s hands secured itself around Roman’s neck once more, squeezing tighter this time causing Roman to gasp into the cold night air, other other hand was grasping tightly onto Roman’s ass, fingers digging hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Ah… fuck. I need…”

Removing his mouth from Roman’s collar bone – which he was sure was covered in hickeys by now, Mox looked up, eyes clouded with lust, wet lips pulled into a sly grin. “What do you need baby?”

“More. Ahh. Please” Roman felt frantic at this point, trying desperately to thrust into the other man; but strong hands prevented him from doing so. 

“More what baby boy?” Moxley dipped his head to kiss lightly along Roman’s jaw, hand resting at the back of his head, fingers tangled in long dark hair. 

“Haaa. You. More you. Please.”

“You gotta ask nicely, baby boy, remember your manners when you’re around Moxie.”

“You. Please Sir. Please. I need you to touch me. Anything. Please. Fuck!”

The hand which was holding onto Roman’s ass came down with a smack, jutting Roman forward. He arched his back to stick his ass out further this time, wiggling slightly. 

“You like that baby boy? Like it when Mox spanks you?”

“Fuck yessss. Please Sir. Please more” Roman was lost at this point, he felt no shame about begging to be spanked, or any fear of getting caught doing this with another man. All he knew was desperate need for contact, a desperate need to cum, and a desperate need for this man to continue calling him ‘baby boy’. 

Moxley continued to swing his hand down, loud smacks echoing into the empty night. With each spank a moan escaped Roman as he was pushed forward, only to arch his back out once more to await for the next hit. 

**

Roman had his head resting in the crook of Moxley’s neck, mouthing at the salty skin there, lips pressing against worn leather. His ass was pushed into the air waiting for contact, waiting and waiting, but nothing came. Dazed Roman pushed himself up to be face to face with Moxley, his eyes were dark with lust and teeth marks were dented into his lower lip. 

“Wha-what? No more? Why?”

A soft smile melted Mox’s features “oh baby boy, I want to, believe me. I fucking want to. But you gotta stay here, you can’t go floating off right now. Not the time or place”

“But I want-“

“I want don’t get baby. Don’t get an attitude with me or I won’t give you anything.” This made Roman shrink on himself; lowering his head. “Baby look at me.” Moxley said with a soft voice. When Roman didn’t raise his head again, Mox hooked a finger under his chin to force his head up and gain eye contact. “You’ve been such a good boy haven’t you, such a pretty boy. I think you deserve something nice, hm? Something nice for my baby?”

Roman licked his lips, he could feel himself beginning to float away despite what Moxley had said being one hundred percent correct- it wasn’t safe to do so here. 

Roman could feel the button of his jeans being popped open and felt his fly being pulled down slowly, the whole time staring into Moxley’s eyes, goosebumps began to form on his skin, shivering in anticipation. 

“Oh baby, look at this! How did you know I love a pretty cock dressed in pretty panties. Is this for me?”

“Yes Sir”

“I didn’t hear that baby boy, gotta speak louder for Mox to hear ‘ya” 

“Yes Sir. It’s for you, Sir. All for you” Roman braced his hands on Moxley’s knees, leaning back and presenting his lace clad erection bulging out of his now open jeans. 

Long nimble fingers wrapped around Roman’s cock, still covered in wet panties, Mox’s other has rested on Roman’s lower back – holding him steady. From the way they were positioned, Moxley could see the door over Roman’s hunched shoulders – for the moment they were still alone. Mox began to drag slow strokes along Roman’s length, the gasps and moans from Roman becoming increasingly louder with each stroke, until Roman heard two voices over the distant noise of the band. He sat bolt upright – nearly loosing balance. Moxley continued his gentle strokes, shifting Roman’s body closer so their chests were nearly touching, staring over his shoulder at the two members of bar staff who had snuck out for a cigarette break.

“Shh baby, keep quiet for me.” Hot breath whispered into Roman’s ear. Suddenly he was close to cumming. The shock of possibly being caught turned Roman on more than he cared to admit. 

“Fuck. Please. Please don’t stop, please”

“Hmm I don’t plan to sweetheart, you make the prettiest little noises.”

Mox twisted his wrist deeper into Roman’s jeans, grasping his whole length around the soaking wet panties, still administering agonisingly long and slow strokes, rubbing his thumb along the tip of Roman’s length each time. The whole time Mox kept his eyes on the other two people, mouthing at the shell of Roman’s ear – he noticed they had looked over a few times, but they smartly chose to keep their distance and remain at the other end of the terrace. 

Feeling Roman squirm on his lap, Mox leant back once more to look Roman in the face, he had a slight sheen of sweat covering him, eyes hooded and lips swollen and wet – he looked beautiful. 

“I’m gonna- fuck- please?” Roman rushed out in a whisper, eyes looking down to watch Moxley’s hand at work. 

“Please what baby boy?”

“You’re gonna make me cum- fuck. Please can I cum?”

Moxley quickened his pace, trying to keep his movements smooth as for it not to be too obvious what they were doing. “Try again baby, ask nicely”

“Please Sir. Please. Can I cum. Please” Roman wasn’t so much asking, more making a statement of his current predicament. 

“Such a good boy”

The small praise from Moxley made Roman’s insides turn to jelly. “Please.”

“Keep quiet baby boy. And cum. You’ve been so good for Moxie.”

This was all that Roman needed, holding onto Moxley’s collar with both hands, his mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes screwing shut, his cock began to pulse in Moxley’s hand, a satisfied grumble from Mox vibrated through to Roman, arching his hips and pushing his cock further forward into Moxley’s hand. Looking down, Moxley could see the dark panties that Roman wore had a white sheen to them, the wet patch growing larger and larger with each spurt of cum. 

When Mox could feel Roman’s body would relax once more, Mox bought his hand up to lick the cum off his hand, keeping eye contact with Roman who looked like he was about to have a heart attack watching this. 

Once Moxley considered his hand relatively clean, he pulled Roman against his chest for a gentle embrace, stoking long hair down his strong back. “You did so good baby. Such a good boy.”

Roman let out a small whimper and tried to sit up. 

“Ah ah, not yet baby. Sit here, come back down. We have all the time in the world. Stay here”

With this Roman relaxed further, his bones turning to jelly. Bending forward, he nuzzled his head into Moxley’s broad chest, enjoying the fuss he was receiving, enjoying the heat off the other man, and most of all enjoying the praise tumbling from Moxley’s mouth into Roman’s ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman remained sitting on Moxley’s lap for a good ten minutes, resting his head against the other mans chest, gentle strokes of his hair and down his back bought him fully back down to earth a while ago, but if he was being honest with himself he was just enjoying the attention from the man that had caught his. He could have stayed sitting there all night, but the muscles in his legs began to ache from being bent up for so long, slowly he stretched back, clambering off Moxley’s lap – whose hands trailed after the warm body – to plonk himself beside him. 

Moxley placed his arm around Roman’s shoulders, suddenly unsure of himself, but when Roman snuggled into the embrace the slight panic he felt dispersed again. 

“How you doin’ baby?”

Instead of replying with actual words, Roman let out a content sigh, turning his body so he could throw an arm around Moxley’s stomach, once in this position he glanced down to Moxley’s crotch to see there was still an evident bulge in his jeans. 

Looking up from his perch to see that they were once again alone on the terrace, Roman moved his arm from where it clutching around Moxley’s slim waist and placed it on his belt buckle, nimble fingers beginning to undo the offending item getting in his way – when another set of hands joined his and moved them away.

“Wha’chu doing baby?”

“I wanna make you cum too.” Roman spoke into the denim covering Moxley’s thick legs, the unquenchable thirst Roman had experienced upon seeing Mox for the first time had returned in full force, his mouth dry and eyes focused on one thing. 

“Nuhuh baby. Not here”

“But-“ 

“No buts, not here”

“But you made me cum and I haven’t done anything for you?!” Romans’ voice came out in a wine, making Moxley chuckle darkly. 

“You did plenty for me baby” Moxley’s hand came to brush hair out of Roman’s eyes, he was now half laying, half sitting beside Moxley, top half crouched over his lap. “You wore the prettiest panties, and you made the prettiest noises, oh baby, your face when you cum, I’ll be dreaming about it for weeks.” Each compliment went directly to Roman’s crotch, where it began to twitch again in his wet panties. 

Sitting up straight again, one hand on his lap to adjust and hide his growing erection, Roman looked at Moxley with a soft smile on his lips and a slight frown tugging his eyebrows. “You mean that?” Roman still had an array of insecurities regarding his sexuality and kinks despite his confidence in every day life – when he really thought about it, it was just down to assholes in the past mocking him when they found out he liked lacy underwear and mascara. 

Moxley mirrored the look on Roman’s face - a smile and frown at once. But instead of answering, Moxley pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and held it in the air between them. He could practically see the question mark forming on Roman’s face. “Put your number in.”

“What?”

“Fuckin’ hell boy, listen.” Moxley said with a laugh. “Put your number in my phone. Save it. I’m shit with this kinda stuff, do it for me”

“Oh-ok” A blush deepened on Roman’s face as he took the beaten up phone and entering his number into it, smiling to himself as he entered a name for himself – ‘Baby boy aka Roman’. He wasn’t sure whether it was a nickname that Moxley intended to use regularly, or even if there would be a regularly, but Roman sure as hell enjoyed being called it. When he hit save he handed the phone back to Moxley, after pocketing his phone again, Mox took Roman’s hand and kissed the back of his knuckles. 

“Ready to head back inside?”

A feeling of disappointment that couldn’t be stopped settled onto Roman, he really didn’t want to go back inside, he really didn’t want to leave this mans side, and he really wanted to suck him off. Forcing a smile onto his face, Roman stood suddenly, turning to face Moxley who looked confused at the quick movements. Mox reached out with both hands, lifting Roman’s shirt to expose soft skin and holding onto hips in a firm grip, he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the tanned stomach before him then turned to place his cheek above Roman’s belly button. “Mmm I can’t wait to see all of you” another soft kiss was placed, “the most beautiful thing” another kiss, lower down this time, where Mox continued to lay light teasing kisses across Roman’s stomach. 

**

After making it downstairs, Moxley made a beeline to the bar to order Roman a pint of water and a small packet of peanuts – he had a brief argument with the barmaid as to why they didn’t stock any chocolate bars and then bickered with Roman who refused to have peanuts and orange juice together, which Moxley had originally wanted to get. Roman was initially confused at Mox’s determination for him to have the small snack, but he mumbled something about blood sugars getting too low and Roman felt so overwhelmed by the small act of care from the stranger he just stood dumbfounded with a giddy smile on his face. 

Roman finished the small packet of nuts and pint of water under the ever watchful eye of Moxley – who pretended he wasn’t watching the whole thing and got very flustered each time Roman caught him looking, long fingers rubbing his collarbone to act as a distraction. Rather than elbowing their way back through the crowds to find Seth and Sami, they hovered at the back, catching glimpses of the band every now and then, but Roman was more than happy to be secluded in darkness with the man beside him. 

Moxley had one arm around Romans waist, once again focussing on his sides, gentle strokes and hard scratches were dragged down, Roman could already feel his skin raising in angry red lines from the assault, shivers shooting down his spine. Roman’s arm snaked up Moxley’s back, he originally had his hand buried deep in Mox’s hair, gently tugging and running his fingers through the length, but when he brushed against the other mans neck, thumb getting caught in the collar Moxley let out an obscene moan at the pressure Roman accidentally had applied to his neck. Now Roman kept his hand locked on the leather laying against warm skin, fingers worming their way beneath the collar to apply gentle pressure, stroking the sweaty skin and every now and then fingers locking into the small rugs at the back to pull the leather flush against Moxley’s throat, a gasp would always escape dry lips, eyelids fluttering closed.

Glancing sideways to Mox, Roman could see in the dark light that his eyes were heavy, pupils blown so his eyes looked almost black. Leading Moxley by the collar, Roman moved them further back away from the crowd and pushing Moxley against the cold wall. Pushing himself flush against the other man, both hands now wrapped in the leather, tugging it harshly against skin, Moxley’s lips opened in a soundless gasp and hips thrusting forward of their own accord. A smile formed on Roman’s lips, new found confidence mixed with lust warmed him from the core, and his cock stirred once more and he could feel his erection growing, and when he pressed his crotch against Moxley’s, he could feel that he wasn’t doing too badly either. 

Pressing further forward, Roman kissed Moxley with fierce want, nipping his lips with sharp teeth. Both of his hands were grasping Moxley’s collar, alternating between pulling it right against his skin and letting go to allow the other man some air. “Mox, Sir, please tap if you want me to let go.” With this, Roman ran a line of wet kisses along his jawline. 

“Fuck baby, pull tighter, more, fuck.” Roman did just that, a wheezing breath escaped the other man – hips once again thrusting forward and meeting Roman’s, who pushed hard back. The two men, shrouded by darkness, were thrusting against one another, Moxley’s nails digger deep into Roman’s back, he was sure the skin had broken by now and he couldn’t care less. The noises and gasps, the writhing body against him heightened the whole thing, he wanted to hurt for this man. His lips kissed along Moxley’s shoulder; leaving small bites and licks. “Shit yes. Bite hard. Fuck. Bite down, make me bleed.” And once again, Roman complied. 

Biting down on the meat of Moxley’s shoulder so hard it made his jaw ache, and both hands pulling the collar tight enough to pause Mox’s breathing, he kept his body still, pressed hard against the other man who was wildly trying to thrust in the small space, rubbing sporadically against Roman, a stream of profanities and hands desperately clawing. Roman left one hand in the collar, still pulling hard, he moved the other down to Moxley’s crotch, blindly undoing his belt and top button to slip his hand into tight jeans to feel his hard cock, gasping despite himself at the weight in his hand and the mental image this was providing. Wrapping his hand around Moxley’s cock as best as this position would allow, he bit down again in the same spot, the hand grasping the collar was now beginning to ache. Roman was acutely aware of the gasps of breath puffed into his ear, making sure to alternate the tight pulls and loosening up once again, each time Roman let the collar hang loose, a deep moan vibrated through Mox.

With the grip around his cock becoming tighter, the sharp pain from the most wonderful bite he has experienced thus far, and slight head-rush from lack of oxygen Moxley was on the edge of orgasm. All of a sudden, the beautiful man pressed against him tugged harder at the collar around his neck, cutting off oxygen completely, his head filling with cotton wool and ears ringing, Moxley’s head dropped forward to bury itself into Roman’s neck, muffling the broken moan which was ripped out of him. Hips stuttering and cock pulsing in the tight grip, Moxley did his best to keep his movements and noises to a minimum, his hands holding onto Roman in a white-knuckled grip. 

Groaning softly, Mox rolled his head back again, Romans hand let go of the collar, and jaw unlocked from shoulder, a metallic taste now coated his tongue. They stood before each other for a moment, enjoying the bubble they currently occupied. Copying Moxley’s earlier actions, Roman gently removed his hand from the tight jeans and licked clean the cum now covering his fingers and palm, as soon as he was done, Moxley lunged forward and their lips met in a harsh kiss, tongue diving into Roman’s mouth where they both shared the taste of cum and blood.

“I know you said not here, but I really couldn’t resist”, Roman smiled against Moxley’s lips. Hair a mess, and with a slight red mark forming onto pale skin, Moxley tipped his head back and barked out a laugh, dimples forming on his cheeks. 

“You’re such a fucking brat. I’m gonna have fun with you baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mox and Roman remained at the back of the room, both keeping a keen eye out for their friends they had left behind earlier, their fingers were loosely intertwined and Roman kept glancing at the other man, desperately hoping deep down that he would see him again; see for himself the weight that he held in his hands earlier. Roman spotted a flash of blond hair nestled in black through the crowd which had begun to bottleneck out the venue, getting a firmer grip on Moxley’s hand he shouldered his way through the sweaty bodies until he could clamp his free hand onto Seth’s shoulder, dragging Mox behind the whole time who suffered the backlash of Roman paving the way. Following behind Seth and Sami, the four men made it into the cold night air once more, Mox once again brushed his lips against the back of Roman’s hand before letting to to fish out a cigarette from his pocket. 

Seth sauntered beside Roman, who had begun to fidget with his sleeves again, tucking his fingers in the netting. Linking his arm through Romans, he nuzzled his head into the large shoulder, keeping his eyes on the man Roman had disappeared with, gauging the reaction. To Seth’s surprise, the other man smiled bright enough for dimples to form in his cheeks and began chatting to Sami. 

“Right boys, were off. It was lovely to meet you Sami!” Said Seth, louder than needed making Roman jump out of his thoughts. “Lemme know when you’re free to go shopping yeah?”

“Yes! Mate! Fuckin’ definitely!”

“You two boys say goodbye now, don’t take too long” Seth said with a wave, unlinking his arm from Roman’s and taking a few steps away from Moxley and Roman – obviously to give the two men some privacy. Roman saw Seth and Sami getting their phones out, faces glowing in the blue light to exchange numbers. 

“Uh. I guess I’ll see you around?” Looking at Moxley’s shoes, Roman had lost all of his earlier found confidence and had begun to doubt himself again. Roman felt a gentle hand push his chin upwards, forcing eye contact. 

“Baby boy, don’t get all shy on me now, huh? I’ll see you again soon ok? Gotta punish you for being a little brat earlier haven’t I? And personally I can’t fuckin’ wait for that!”

This bought a smile to Roman’s face, his sharp nerves and doubt turned into excited butterflies at the mere thought, and he stepped closer, their boots nearly touching. “Yeh, ok. Soon?”

Leaning forward, Moxley pressed a chaste kiss onto Roman’s lips, a start contrast to how they behaved earlier in the evening. “Soon baby. Now off you go. Be good.”

Roman leant forward to steal another small kiss, then walked backwards to create some space between the two of them, he would stay all night just breathing in the other mans presence otherwise. Once again, Seth linked his arm through Romans and began to pull him in one direction, waving over his shoulder to the two men. Sami had begun to excitedly rant about the latex that Seth was wearing, and that he was going to get some too, and Moxley stood, eyes fixed to Roman’s retreating body with a soft look in his eyes. 

**

Still linked arm in arm, Roman and Seth walked in relative silence for a few minutes, Roman had a giddy smile on his face the whole time, he he desperately tried to stop grinning to himself, to stop the bubble of excitement in his chest, but he couldn’t. 

“So…”

“So?”

“C’mon Ro! Spill! Tell me what the fuck happened? You went missing for bloody ages and missed half the gig!” Through the frustrated tone in his voice, Seth was smiling, eyes shining. 

Tilting his head back and laughing into the night air, Roman didn’t know where to start. “What do you wanna know?”

“Like, did you guys get to second base?” Seth had stopped mid-step, tilting his hips and voice imitating that of a teenage girl. “Mate. All of it. But I’ll accept whatever you want to tell me.”

“Fuck. Ok. He was amazing Seth. Holy shit. The way he kissed me? And he called me beautiful? And he fucking digs the panties apparently?! And he said he wants to see me again soon and he loves getting choked.” Roman became more animated with each word, a hot blush had settled into his cheeks once again. 

“You know when we just got outside? And I snuggled up to you?”

“Yeah?”

“He smiled.” Seth said this with purpose, as if this was important information that Roman desperately needed to know.

“Ok?”

“God. He smiled. I rubbed myself up against you, after you two spent forever bumping uglies, and there was no jealousy! No weird! No asshole ape behaviour! That’s such a good thing man.”

“Huh. Yeah. Yeah it is a good thing isn’t it? And we didn’t ‘bump uglies’, you’re gross.”

**

It took Roman and Seth longer than it should have to get back to their flat, both walking at a leisurely pace and stopping to get well-needed greasy pizza on the way. The whole time Seth was bouncing on his toes, telling Roman all about the gig that he practically missed, Roman only half-listened, his mind occupied with Moxley who was currently stomping around his head. When they finally reached the sanctuary of their home, both men balanced precariously and kicked off their shoes, and trudged their way to the sofa, exhaustion of the night finally catching up on them. Seth sat on the sagging sofa and switched the tv on, choosing something brainless to watch and occupy the silence, Roman headed to the kitchen to grab two pints of water - knowing Seth wouldn’t get any for himself and suffer for it in the morning. 

Halfway through the cheesy grease-fest he was enjoying far too much, Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket causing him to jump slightly. Opening the message he couldn’t help the cheshire grin spreading across his face, it was a simple ‘x’, and it didn’t take much for Roman to figure out who it was from. He replied with a quick ‘got home safe!’ before putting his phone down and returning to his pizza, before he had finished the next slice his phone vibrated again, this time though Seth turned and simply raised an eyebrow “Loverboy?”

“He’s not loverboy, but yeah, Mox”, his smile widened when he opened the message and read ‘good boy’, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“Fucksake. Could you refrain from sexting this guy while sitting next to me on the sofa?’

The laugh that bubbled out of Roman caused a small lump of pizza to wedge itself into his throat, he spent the next 20 seconds thumping his chest, coughing and laughing, tears steaming down his cheeks. “Don’t say shit like that while I’m eating man, Christ.” Roman had got his breathing back to normal now and reached for his water. “Anyway, not sexting.”

“Bummer. I was hoping you were. I could live vicariously through you.”

“What about you and that guy? Sam? You guys got on well right?”

“Sami. And fuck no.” This was punctuated with Seth throwing his empty pizza box onto the small coffee table. “He wants to get some latex, I said I’d help him. Decent enough guy, but ew.”

“Whatever man. I’m jumping in the shower. Dried cum and lace gets pretty uncomfortable after a while.”

“Ew.”

Roman walked past Seth behind the sofa, leaning forward and leaving a small peck on top of messy hair. “Love you Sethie.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. You’re still gross though.” Seth, as always, said all this with a smile, small gap in his teeth showing as he waved away the affection. 

** 

Shutting the door to his bedroom, Roman began to peel his clothes off, throwing them in the general direction of the laundry basket. When it came to his panties he slowed down; taking his time to gently pull them away – he hadn’t lied to Seth, doing this wasn’t a fun experience and he didn’t want to tug on anything harder than necessary. He sat on the edge of his bed, fully nude, and held his phone in both hands. Eyes staring blankly at the three message conversation him and Moxley have had so far, thumbs tapping out a non-existent message. 

“Ah, fucksake.” Roman huffed, as he threw himself backwards to lay on the bed. He held his phone in front of his face, hair splayed around him and chewed absentmindedly on his lower lip. He tapped out ‘it was lovely to meet you this evening’ in four different variations, swearing and deleting them over and over again, now staring at his screen, he settled for this final draft of 8 words and pressed send, throwing his phone across the bed so he wouldn’t get the chance to wind himself up about it anymore, Roman marched his way to the bathroom; hands held in front of him to cover what modesty he had left from Seth. 

**

Roman woke in the morning with what felt like cotton wool for a tongue, checking his clock to see it was 7.38AM, he groaned and rolled over, pulling his covers over him to try and find sleep once more. After laying in his protective cocoon for a while, the need for water was too strong to argue with. He flung one arm out of bed to search on the floor for a pair of loose shorts, he dragged the item of clothing back into bed and wrangled his legs into the correct holes. Groaning and kicking out of the covers, Roman rolled out of bed and grabbed a baggy hoodie on his way out of his bedroom, trudging his way to the kitchen he passed Seth’s room, the faint sound of snoring could be head through the closed door. After downing his glass of water, Roman filled another and tiptoed into Seth’s room to place it on his small desk, gently closing the door again once he was done and heading back to his room, diving under the covers once more. 

When Roman woke again he glanced at the clock, letting out a satisfied groan that it was now closer to 9.30, a much more reasonable time to get up on a Saturday. Swinging his legs out of bed once more, Roman grabbed his phone and pocketed it before making his way to the bathroom before heading to the living room, where he could hear the TV on low volume. Flopping down on the sofa next to Seth, his feet folded underneath him, he turned to look at his best friend whose hair was tied up in a messy bun and wore similar attire to Roman. “Sleep good?”

“Yeah like a baby. Thank you so much for the water, man. I never remember that kinda stuff.”

Smiling, Roman sunk down deeper into the sofa. “I know.”

The two settled into comfortable silence, both watching the TV without seeing. Roman loved Saturday mornings like this with Seth, relaxing and recharging together, he would get his ass in gear soon and cook some pancakes, but for now he just wanted to sit and vegetate. Roman’s phone chiming in his pocket woke him from his daydreams, pulling it out a small smile pulled at his lips. 

‘And you baby boy, sleep well.’ Clearly sent as a reply to Roman’s text last night. 

‘Do you wanna go for coffee today?’ Was the newest message. After reading this he sat bolt upright, butterflies had already begun to form in his stomach. 

‘Yeah! Sounds good. When and where?’ Chewing on his thumb, Roman kept his phone in his hand, trying to be as casual as he could with excitement coursing through his veins. 

Even though he was holding his phone, Roman jumped when it chimed once again, Seth cackling behind his hands – which earned a half-hearted glare from Roman. ‘At 12? I know a little place, do decent food too.’

Checking the time at the top of his phone, Roman stood and began his march to the bathroom to shower, tapping out a reply as he went. Roman showered like a mad man, it was only 10.30 so he had plenty of time to get ready, but a sense of urgency had taken him and wouldn’t let go. Washing himself and his hair quickly and thoroughly, he practically ran back to his bedroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and jumping over various items dotted on the floor. Brushing his teeth with one hand, he untangled his hairdryer with the other - making the knot worse with his haste. Grunting with frustration, he ran back to the bathroom, rinsed his mouth and ran back again. From the sofa, Seth could see a naked figure running from room to room, he couldn’t help but smile at his friend. After drying and brushing out his hair he swung open the doors to his wardrobe, pulled out various drawers and threw an array of clothes onto his bed. 

After things had been silent for a while, Seth heard a desperate cry of help coming from his friend. Making his way down the hall, he poked his head in the open doorway to see Roman in boxers and socks, hair frazzled and what could only be assumed as every item of clothing laying in a pile on his bed. 

“Fucking help me.”

“Meeting lover boy? Where are you going?” Stepping in small spots of clear floor, Seth made his way to the bed.

“Coffee. He says he knows a place. What do I wear for coffee.”

“You’re getting this stressed over coffee? Wow. He must have made you see stars last night huh?”

“Please just shush and fucking help me here??!?”

“Yes yes. Ok. Don’t get your nickers in a twist. Speaking of, wear some instead of boxers.”

“What? Why? It’s coffee.”

“Last night you said this guy dug them right? You’re much lovelier when you’re confident, and these” Seth pulled out a pair of white cotton panties with lace trim, “will make you feel confident. They look comfy too.”

Roman stepped forward with a scowl, hand reaching forward and snatching the panties from Seth. “They are. They’re my favourite. Please stay and help me? You’re so much better at this than me.”

Stepping forward, Seth grabbed Roman in a one armed hug “Of course I’ll help.”


	5. Chapter 5

With Seth’s help, Roman got ready in twenty minutes, and had only one angry rant about to contents of his wardrobe and how it just wasn’t right. Seth had laid out three outfits for Roman to choose from, brushed his hair and styled it so it wouldn’t fall into his face. Meanwhile, Roman had repeatedly checked where the coffee place was, how long it took to get there and re-reading Mox’s message of ‘cant wait!’

As the clock ticked nearer to 11.30, Roman began to edge his way closer to the door, checking his phone again and again. 

“Mate, just go.” Seth called from the sofa, he was immersed in whatever he was playing on PlayStation, but Roman’s pacing had clearly begun to rub him up the wrong way. 

“Nah.” Roman walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a drink “I’ll be way too early. Be weird.”

“It’s gonna take you 15 to get there anyway, have a leisurely stroll. Walk off those nerves.”

Roman stopped his pacing in the kitchen and looked over at the back of Seth’s head, realisation suddenly hitting him that he had been a pain in the ass for the last hour or so. Walking over and pressing his forehead to the crown of Seth’s head, he wrapped his arms loosely around Seth’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for being a pain, Seth. I really am. Thank you so much for helping me get ready.”

Pausing his game Seth reached one arm up to gently pat Roman’s head. “Don’t worry about it Ro, now go and have fun.”

“Yeah.” Roman stood back to his full height. “Yeah I’ll head off. I don’t know I’ve gotten so worked up. It’s only fucking coffee.”

“Coffee it is. And don’t worry, I’ll send you a text in an hour or so to check up, that ok?”

“That’d be really good actually.” Roman slid on his jacket, pocketing his phone only to take it out again to look at the map. “See you in a bit.”

**

As Seth had suggested, Roman took a slow walk, but still arrived 10 minutes early. Roman decided to to pop into the small bookstore opposite ‘Cactus Jacks’ coffee shop – and Roman had to admit, the cakes laying on the counter looked fantastic. 

As Roman strolled through the bookstore, finding the small science-fiction and horror section, his phone buzzed in his pocket, reading the small bubble on the screen he could see that Mox had just arrived. Roman positioned himself so that he could peer through the shelving - he could see Moxley on the other side of the street, fiddling with his phone.

Roman’s heart stopped in his chest, Mox looked every bit as beautiful as Roman remembered from last night. 

In the light of day Roman could see the red tints in shaggy hair, pale skin glowing against black clothing. Roman stayed where he was, opening the message but choosing to not reply. He chose a book by David Wong from the shelf, and walked slowly to the counter to purchase it, and sliding the book into his pocket, he exited the shop, the bell above the door signalling his departure. 

Moxley looked up from his phone as he heard ringing, nosiness taking hold, and a bright smile broke across his face as he saw Roman approaching. Moxley continued to smile until Roman stopped in front of him. The two men stood there for a moment until Moxley reached out and pulled Roman in a tight hug, hot bodies pressing against each other. When Mox released his tight hold, he took a small step back, taking Roman’s hand a kissing the back of his knuckles. “I’m really glad you were free today, couldn’t stop thinking about ya.”

A slight blush spread across Roman’s cheeks, and he looked down at the floor between them. “Really?”

“Really really. And you’re even more stunning than I remember.” Pressing a second kiss to the back of Roman’s hand, Mox stepped beside Roman and laced their fingers together. “It ok if I do this?”

“What? Hold my hand? Of course yeah.” Roman was slightly taken aback as to why Mox felt the need to ask, but a grin was on his face and butterflies were dancing in his stomach at the small touch. His mind replayed the events of the previous night, when they held hands, and when they kissed, he had to physically shake his head to bring himself back to the present. 

“Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

**

Moxley chose a small table at the far end of the coffee shop, secluded from the main seating area by a few steps and small bookshelf. The table had a small brown leather sofa and was next to a window which was home to a potted plant balancing on the small window ledge, Roman eyed it carefully before sitting down, convinced that any fast movements would knock the pot over. Pulling the chair out for Roman, Mox stood beside him. “What you drinking?”

“Uhh. Black coffee please? No sugar. But I can get this?”

“No. Absolutely not. I invited you.” And with that Mox skipped down the steps to wait in the small queue. 

Sitting alone at the table, Roman pulled his phone out to send Seth a quick text. ‘Got here in one piece. Got you a book by that author you like. He pulled my chair out for me and kissed my hand’. Once he had sent the message, Roman sat back and looked around. The whole coffee shop had “cool uncle” vibes, old vinyls were stacked on one bookcase, second hand books on another. Plants were dotted around in each window and painted on the wall behind the counter was a giant cactus wearing a Hawaiian shirt, large smile missing a few teeth – Roman couldn’t help but smile back at what he could only assume was the shops mascot. 

Still lost in his own world, eyes exploring the hidden treasures dotted around, Roman hadn’t noticed Moxley return until a large mug of dark coffee was gently placed in front of him. Mox plopped himself on the sofa beside Roman, shifting himself so one leg was tucked under the other and he could comfortably face Roman, a small smile on his lips. 

“So. How are you?”

“I’m good. Feeling good. I was super nervous when you text me earlier, I don’t really know why. But I’m good. You?” Roman twisted himself round so he could mimic Moxley’s position, their knees brushed against each other on the small sofa. 

“Why were you nervous?”

“I don’t really know? I had a great time last night, and I wasn’t sure if this was a sort of date? So I freaked out a bit.”

“Hah. That’s cute. And yeah, this can be a sort of date if you’re cool with that?”

“Most definitely cool with that.” 

Moxley had a gentle smile on his face and dimples in his cheeks, Roman could see the slightly crooked front teeth and light stubble on his jaw – he could feel himself being drawn to the other man, the heat that he had experienced last night beginning to surface once again, he could feel himself leaning in closer. Catching himself, Roman cleared his throat and shrugged his jacket off, twisting and placing it on the arm of the sofa. Before he could turn back around, his right arm was grabbed by hot hands, startled by the tight grip, Roman raised his eyebrows at Moxley, who realised what he was doing and his grip was replaced with nimble fingers tracing along intricate lines.   
“Fuck. I didn’t notice this last night.”

Roman didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure on what to say, so he remained silent and watched long fingers trailing up his arm – stopping to where his shirt was rolled – and back again, arm being turned over so Moxley could repeat his administrations on the inside of Roman’s arm.   
“It’s cool. How far does it go?”

“To my shoulder, there’s a bit on my pec too.”

“Woah. I’m glad I didn’t see this last night. Woulda creamed my pants at the sight of you if I had.”

A deep chuckle rolled out of Roman’s chest, his left hand coming up to cover his mouth in an attempt to be quiet.   
“So” the hand which was covering his mouth now held onto the large coffee mug, he was vaguely aware of his hand still laying palm up on Moxley’s thigh, tickling touched rubbed up and down his arm. “What do you do?”

“What do I do? We’re going in for the serious hard-hitting questions now are we?” Moxley said, laughter in his voice. 

“Well you did say this was a sort of date.”

“Ah yeah. That I did.” Mox removed his hand from Roman’s forearm and grabbed his own coffee. He proceeded to put in five sugar packets, stirring the liquid like a madman, before sniffing it and then finally having a mouthful, sighing in content. 

“What the fuck is that?” Roman couldn’t hide the horror on his face watching Mox add all that sugar to an already sickly sweet smelling drink. It made his teeth ache simply looking at it. 

“This? This is a secret menu thing. All I can tell you is that it’s got coffee and chocolate and caramel.” Mox had a satisfied grin on his face, whether it was from the coffee hit or from Roman’s obvious displeasure, Roman couldn’t tell. “I have a sweet tooth.”

“Shit. I can tell!”

“That’s why licking my fingers clean last night was oh so good.”

Once again Roman coughed out a laugh, covering his face with both hands and bringing his knee up to his chest. “Don’t say that! There’s people here.”

“If I remember correctly, we did stuff in front of a lot of people last night, baby.” Mox took another sip from his coffee. “But I won’t say that stuff if it makes you uncomfortable?”

From his coughing and embarrassment, mixed with the arousal of being so close to Moxley and him mentioning one of the hottest things Roman had ever done, a scarlet blush had spread across his cheeks. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Far from it.”

“So it turns you on, baby boy? Me talking about licking your sweet sweet cum off my fingers? About the noises you made when you came were the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard. About how I dreamt about you last night - dreamt about fucking you until you screamed my name?” Moxley had gotten progressively closer as he was saying this, he put one arm over Roman’s shoulders, his other hand danced slowly up a denim-clad thigh. Roman could feel the heat radiating off of Moxley’s body, he could feel hot breath ghosting against his ear. Roman’s own breath had gotten shorter, and his jeans ever so slightly tighter, in an instant he turned into Moxley lips meeting them in a hard kiss. Roman’s hands grasped around Moxley’s neck, holding him close. Roman could feel Moxley’s lips turn into a grin as the kiss was returned, the hand on his thigh gripped tighter but remained where it was. The hand which was around Roman’s shoulders moved to his neck, thumb stroking leisurely lines along his jaw. 

When the two men broke apart they were both breathless, gentle smiles played on both their lips. 

“So my baby likes some dirty talk huh?” Mox leant forward and left open mouthed kisses against the tanned skin of Roman’s neck. “Likes to be embarrassed?” A quick bite this time. “You like being my pretty little fantasy huh?”

All Roman could do was nod, his eyes were hooded and he was clinging onto Moxley’s shoulders. 

“Tell me what you like. What you dream about, baby.”

Roman had buried his face into the crook of Mox’s neck, hands still clinging as Moxley rubbed soothing circles into his back, whispering encouragement into his hair. “You. I’ve wanted someone like you forever. Someone to take care of me and to use me, make me scream and cry while I cum. I want to lick your boots clean and I want to make you cum in any way that I can.” Roman sat back now, eyes in a glaze, he remained sitting close to Moxley, speaking against his skin. “I’ve always wanted to belong to someone, and have someone as mine too. But right now, more than anything I want you to fuck me.”

Roman angled his head to look at Mox, he was gently stroking long hair out of Roman’s eyes. “Good boy. And believe me, I’ll fuck you soon enough baby.” Mox leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to waiting lips. “All of your fantasies will come true baby. We just gotta talk it all through first huh?” Another chaste kiss was placed on Roman’s lips before Moxley sat back once more, he moved one hand to adjust his jeans, which had a definite bulge showing through the light blue denim. 

“I’m a gardener.”

Roman was still in a daze, he looked at Moxley who stared back with a soft look in his eyes. 

“Can’t go too far baby, come back. Have some coffee. Let’s talk.” Mox grabbed Roman’s large mug from the small table and placed it in waiting hands. 

Roman sat back too, a bulge evident in his jeans but didn’t care to move anything. It took a moment for Mox’s statement to register. “What?”

“You asked me what I do. I’m a gardener. Do landscaping and shit.”

“Oh. Ooh. I didn’t expect that yano?” Roman’s brain clicked into gear again, he sat and nursed his lukewarm coffee. 

“Yeah. People never do. They usually think I’m some kinda criminal or whatever. But it’s good, I get to spend time outside, let off some steam. At the minute I’m doing the gardens of an old people’s home, there’s a sweet old lady there and she keeps giving me hard candies.”


	6. Chapter 6

Roman and Moxley had spent the better part of the afternoon sitting in their little corner of heaven, Roman had found out more about Moxley’s job – he had to admit to himself that he was very surprised about the other mans career choice, but his heart melted when Mox’s eyes lit up as he spoke about the little old lady who would fill him with boiled sweets, old jobs that he had done and the people he had helped along the way. Roman spoke about his job in an office working the dull 9-5 shift, Moxley had asked questions about car insurance and customers Roman classed as knob-heads and laughed along with the stories about arguments he had over the phone. Roman couldn’t help but be surprised at Moxley’s interest in his job – insurance was definitely not up there as exciting, but the interest that Mox had, it felt like it could be.

If Moxley was being completely honest with himself, he had no idea about how Roman’s job worked – he didn’t even know anything about cars, only how to drive one relatively safely and legally. He just enjoyed listening to the other man speak, watch the way he hands would wave about as he retold the story of his colleagues desk breaking while Roman was on the phone to a customer – as it turns out Roman began to cry due to holding in his laughter for so long. Moxley was just happy to sit in Roman’s warm presence and drink in the sound of his voice.

As promised, Seth had called Roman after about an hour. Roman had apologized before answering which Moxley waved off. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched Roman become flustered on the phone, he could hear a tinny laugh from the other end and laughed himself at Roman’s short and hurried answers.

“Was that the ‘I’m calling to make sure you haven’t been cut to pieces in a back alley’ phone call?” asked Moxley after Roman had ended the call, pocketed his phone and groaned into his hands.

“Shit yeah. I’m sorry. That was Seth, the guy I was with last night? He was just checking up. We live together, he’s the one who calmed me the fuck down and practically got me dressed earlier so I could actually come here. And you didn’t need to know all that. Sorry.”

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry. It’s always good to have the serial killer check when you’re meeting someone for the first time. But to be honest I’m pretty sure you could beat the shit out of me if you really wanted to.” Moxley said with a sly smile, causing Roman to blush. “So when you say he practically got you dressed, does he know about the panties and stuff?”

A surprised cough came out of Roman’s chest “Yeah, he does yeah. He’s one of the only; if not the only person I’ve really been comfortable enough to show that to?”

“Have you had other people be assholes about it then?”

“Unfortunately I have yeah. A lot of people find it weird that someone my size likes that kind of stuff.” Roman left empty air at the end of this statement; it was a silent question to Moxley, asking how he felt about it. Everything leading up to this point and the things the other man had said hinted to the fact that he was into it too, but there was always a small voice niggling at the back of Roman’s mind that he was disgusting. He fully blamed that voice on past partners who had no issue telling him how pathetic he was to like what he liked. 

Moxley had begun tapping his collarbone with long fingers. “Hmm yeah, I don’t get that at-fucking-all to be honest with you.”

“What do you mean?” From the serious look of Moxley’s face, a feeling of dread filled Roman, stomach feeling like ice, maybe he had been wrong about Mox liking it too? Maybe this whole thing was a joke?

“People not being ok with it? If it’s something you enjoy and you’re not hurting anyone then what’s wrong with it? People have certain kinks and stuff, but there’s no need to be an asshole if you don’t like what someone else does? People like that fuck me off.”

Roman sat in silence for a moment, a small frown pulling the corners of his mouth down. Although Mox had said all the right things in his small rant, Roman was still unsure as to whether his small kink was accepted by the other man.

Sensing the discomfort in Roman, Moxley linked their fingers together and rested their joined hands on Roman’s thigh. “Baby, get out your head. I love your stuff, love the thought of it. And this isn’t just lip service okay? I would love to be someone that you felt comfortable to share that with.”

“Really?” Roman’s eyes stayed locked on their joined hands, watching the slow circles that Mox was rubbing into the back of his hand. Roman had already coined to the fact that this was something that the other man would do to ground him, small and gentle touches – it made him feel safe.

“Most definitely.” Mox raised their joined hands and placed a kiss to the back of Roman’s knuckles before opening Roman’s hand and leading it to the bulge that been coming and going for the last hour. “See? This is what you do to me. This is from me thinking about you dressed up all pretty. So tell me, what have you got on? Did you dress yourself up all nice for Moxley?”

Roman splayed his fingers wide as to cover the length of the other mans cock through the denim, he could feel the heat pulsing through the thick fabric. Relief flooded over him, and a full smile graced his lips. “I am yeah. Seth said I should because I feel more comfortable in them.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of Seth, sounds like he’s really there for you. So what are you wearing?” Mox shifted his body so he was sitting closer to Roman, moving his arm to rest along the back of the worn sofa.

“Huh?”

“What panties are you wearing for me?”

“One of my favorite pairs. They’re nothing fancy, they’re just white cotton and have little pink flowers printed and some lace and stuff. I dunno why I love them so much.”

“Show me.” Moxley had begun lacing his fingers through the length of Roman’s hair as he spoke.

Roman’s eyebrows practically shot into his hairline. “Not here! You’re kidding.”

“Of course not here, do you really think I’d want other people to see what you have for me? I mean send me a picture. There’s a bathroom over there, you can go and take one and send it to me. Or you can send me one when you get home. Up to you, but it’s something I definitely want to see.” Moxley had lowered his voice, the gravely whisper went straight through Roman, a shiver making its way down his spine.

“Uh. I don’t know? I’ve never really taken pictures and stuff like that before? No one has ever wanted that.” Roman had begun to chew the skin on his thumb, his other hand was still placed on Moxley’s lap – he could feel the other mans cock rising to meet his hand.

“Ok. So here’s some serious talk. One, stop thinking I’m like the assholes that you’ve met in the past, I’m not like them. I think you’re fucking fantastic. I wanna do weird shit with you. And two, I know we need to have the whole conversation about consent and what limits are and stuff, but to be honest, we can’t be doing that if a coffee shop, has to be somewhere more comfortable, so that’s something that’s gonna have to put on the backburner for another day, if that’s ok with you? And if you’re into that kind of stuff because it’s possible that sometimes I get things wrong?” Moxley raised his eyebrows in a question, lines wrinkling his forehead. Despite their earlier moment where Mox had to make sure Roman didn’t go too far away into sub-space – which Moxley loved to watch, he needed a confirmation to what he was saying. 

All Roman could do was to nod frantically in response, one hand still lying on Moxley’s lap, the other had grasped his leg in a tight grip.

“Anyway, until we get to that point and we have that talk, if I ever say or do something that makes you uncomfortable or you’re not fully okay with, you need to call me Jonathan and tell me to stop and I will. Don’t call me that any other time, please. Only when you need by undivided attention and need me to back off.” As he was speaking, his hand wormed its way beneath Roman’s hair, and begun to stroke the tanned skin of Roman’s neck, Roman arched his body and leant into the warm touch, goosebumps began to form in the wake of Moxley’s touch.

“That’s really fucking lovely. Thank you.” Roman shifted on the seat and nuzzled his body against Moxley’s, arching his neck to encourage the fuss he was getting. “It’s not that it makes me uncomfortable, and sometimes that’s a huge turn on anyway.” Moxley hummed in response to this, keeping a mental note of all the information that Roman was giving him. “It’s just that I’ve never had anyone really want that from me before. So I’m not uncomfortable, just nervous I guess.”

“Baby, it’s alright. I like you, okay? As much as I want to tear you apart, I want to wait until you’re comfortable. I don’t want you to be nervous around me. I wanna look after you.”

“Thank you.”

**

The two men remained together, wrapped in each other talking about anything and everything. They spoke about their favorite animals, family and friends, star signs and the paranormal. The conversation had turned to sex more often than not, and it was confirmed that Moxley loved to be choked – he was dominant in almost every aspect of his life, but that was something which made his knees weak. The collar was something that kept the frantic movements in his mind still, the weight of the leather around his neck was something that he craved. If he couldn’t wear a collar, like today, he would opt for a metal chain, it didn’t have the same effect but it helped. Roman loved to be humiliated, craved to be used, taken apart and put together again, but he had reservations about the heavier scenes that he wanted to do. Moxley whispered sweet encouragement in his hair that he wouldn’t hurt him, that he would look after him and do everything to make Roman happy – and at this moment Roman could truly say that he was. A blissful excitement had consumed him, his cheeks had begun to ache from smiling and laughing so much, the skin felt hot from the near-constant blush on his cheeks.

It took all that they had to unwrap from each other. They had been at Cactus Jack’s for hours now, neither of them could stand the thought of anymore coffee, and as delicious the cakes were Roman needed something more substantial. He had received a text off Seth asking to pick up some chicken and milk on the way home- the text had acted as the cue for both men to stand, stretching their legs and backs from being cramped up for so long.

They walked out the coffee shop hand in hand, waving at the staff behind the counter on the way out – all of which had smiles on their faces, clearly watching their little date. 

Standing in the street, the two men looked at each other, both smiling.

“Thank you for coming today, baby.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Roman closed the space between them and initiated a soft kiss, he lifted his arms and placed them loosely around Moxley’s neck, palm wresting against skin; this small touch dragged a soft moan from his chest.

“Hmm baby, if you start anything like that I’m not gonna be able to let you go.”

“Maybe I don’t want to go.” Roman retuned his lips to Moxley, leaving wet nips along his neck.

The sound of another couple approaching them tore them apart, they took a step away from each other and Roman was more than pleased to see a dazed look in Moxley’s eyes.

“C’mon, get going you. Text me when you get home?”

“Of course, and I’ll see you soon, yeah? We can have that chat.”

“Sounds good, baby boy.” Mox leant in once more and placed a quick peck to Roman’s lips before turning and walking away. Roman watched him go until he turned a corner, and then turned himself and began a slow walk home.

It was by some miracle that he remembered to pop into the small corner-store for Seth, and he placed the white plastic bag down on the kitchen counter with satisfaction – a successful hunt in his mind. Seth was in more-or-less the state that Roman had left him in, clearly enjoying his lazy day. When Seth had asked how the date went, Roman just smiled and placed a light kiss to the crown of his head, replying “Good” before sauntering off to his bedroom. 

Roman sat on his bed with his phone in one hand and chewing his thumb on the other, he had begun to text Moxley as requested, saying that he was home safely, but another idea popped into his mind. Clearing the mess which was his bed after his temper-tantrum earlier in the day, he stripped off his clothes and added them to the pile on the floor; he told himself that he would tidy that later.

Lying down on the bed with his back propped up against pillows, Roman wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take long for him to become hard, just thinking about Moxley had pre-cum wetting his panties. Roman hooked one thumb under the lace band of his panties so that the gleaming head was just about visible, he held his phone above him and spread his thighs and snapped a few pictures. Roman tried various angles, some with his dick out more than others, some with his hand and some without, but he always kept the image below his stomach.

Finally, Roman decided on the picture that he was most happy with, it showed the pattern of the panties, showed that the white cotton had darkened with pre-cum and there was a perfect outline of his cock straining against the fabric.

Wrapping himself in the safety of his duvet, Roman checked and checked again who he was sending this image to, before taking a deep breath and hitting send. A smile formed on his lips and butterflies danced in his stomach as he lay staring at his phone waiting for a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Still wrapped in the safety of his duvet, cock straining against thin cotton and heart still racing due to the adrenaline of sending that picture to Moxey, Roman pulled his laptop onto his bed - fully intending to begin his research into the world of BDSM. He wasn’t a complete rookie, but Moxley was approaching this whole situation with slowness and care which made Roman go all warm and fuzzy inside. He knew anyway that there would need to be a safe word- even though Roman now had the safety of using Mox’s first name - and he knew what definitely got him off and what made his stomach turn, he had many thoughts running around his head about what he would like to try, and so that’s what he began his search with. Moxley had insisted at Cactus Jack’s that they wouldn’t begin anything serious at all until they had a proper talk about it. It was emphasized again that the talk needed to be somewhere that Roman felt safe, and when Roman thought about it, it made total sense. He was going into this being the more submissive partner, and showing more vulnerability, so to talk about what he wanted and needed it should be somewhere safe for him. The consideration that Moxley already had for Roman took his breath away. He had to keep reminding himself that he only met this man yesterday and needed to try and keep his pace, and even slow down a bit.

Deep down, he didn’t want to, at all.

Roman’s research took him to a customizable collar site. He went through a few times, first designing one for Moxley, simple and smooth brown leather, much like the one he wore last night just not as worn down. He began to design one for himself, a small silver disk saying “whore”, choosing a matching leash and discovering a whole new world of role-playing when his phone pinged from somewhere in his bed. It took Roman a second of frantic searching to retrieve it and a smile crosses his face when he saw who it was from.  
_‘Shit’_  
 _‘Holy Shit’_  
 _‘You’re fucking fantastic’_  
 _‘Look at you baby’_  
 _‘Fuck’_  
Roman felt heat rise once again to his cheeks, he hid his face in his arm, peeking his eyes over to see the barrage of texts Moxley sent.  
_‘Dressed up all pretty for me baby’_  
 _‘Can’t wait to taste you again’_  
 _‘Can’t wait to see you cumming on my cock’_  
 _‘Don’t know what you do to me baby’_  
The next text that came through was a picture, Roman’s eyes widened as they focused on the image displayed on his screen. He could see that Mox had pushed his shirt up, showing his toned stomach, jeans undone, and long fingers were loosely wrapped around his leaking cock. Roman could see pre-cum seeping from the tip, a thin line dripping down to his stomach.

Roman’s breath caught in his throat and his own dick twitched in excitement at what he was seeing, he rolled onto his back, moving his laptop to one side, only partially paying attention to what he was doing but knowing he didn’t want to kick it onto the floor. Holding his phone in his right hand, his left danced gently against his skin. Roman tapped out ‘ _I can’t wait for you to fuck me_ ’, hitting send and then loading the image the Mox had sent, hand finally delving beneath his panties and gripping himself hard, loosening his grip again and teasing himself along his length. His phone vibrated and a small bubble appeared above the image that was burning a hole into Roman’s mind, fixing itself there.  
 _‘Baby, cum in those pretty panties, make a mess for me’_

And Roman didn’t need to be told twice.

Dropping his phone, Roman’s right hand gripped his cock now, left coming up and teasing his nipple. He began to pump himself beneath his panties, arching his back and tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He set himself a relentless pace, only stopping to tease his tip and then returning to his frantic motions. He was still so worked up from seeing Mox today; and more than anything he needed the other man to touch him.

Thoughts of Moxley danced their way through his head. He could almost feel his hands roaming against his skin, hot breath whispering in his ear. Bringing his free hand to his mouth, he delved two fingers between wet lips, tongue sucking them in further and moaning against them. Planting his feet onto the bed, Roman lifted his hips, hand stilling against his pulsing cock, squeezing hard at the base - he couldn’t allow himself the release he desperately needed, not yet. He wormed his now wet hand beneath him and under the band of his panties, back still arched off the bed and legs trembling, Roman pressed his middle finger gently against his quivering entrance, slowly applying more pressure until he was up to the second knuckle. With his right hand, now sticky with pre-cum, he searched for his phone, hot breath panting out and small moans escaping his lips as he worked himself onto his second finger.

Finding his phone, Roman swiped at it blindly and pressed Moxley’s name, balancing the phone between his head and the pillow he could hear the ringing in his ear. Roman’s hand worked its way down his body and into his panties once more, only allowing himself light touches and strokes, polar opposite to the steady thrusting of his fingers. When the ringing stopped he could feel the deep vibrations of Moxley’s voice rip through him.  
“Hmm, baby boy. Have you made a mess in your panties for me yet?”

All Roman could do as an answer was moan; he resumed pumping his straining dick, still rocking himself onto his fingers.  
“Oh baby, are you touching yourself for me?”  
“Ah, fuck. Yeah, needed to hear you. Need you.” Roman gasped, pressing himself deeper onto his fingers.  
“You’re such a good boy for me. Such a good boy. Can’t wait to make you mine.”  
Roman moaned again in a reply, pumping his hand faster and faster, bringing himself to the edge of his orgasm, and then tightening his hand at the base once more to bring himself back. A disapointed groan escaping his lips despite himself.

“Mmm, baby you’re close aren’t you? Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Ah. Ah fuck. I’m-I’m touching myself, squeezing my dick. I’m fucking myself on my fingers. Ah, shit. Wish it was you. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Roman broke off in a moan as his fingers lightly brushed against his prostate, his back arched further into the air and heels dug deeper into the soft bed, he held on tightly to the base of his cock, feeling it pulse between his fingers and gasping for air.

“You sound beautiful, boy. Wish I was there to see you.” Roman noticed that the other man’s voice had become deeper, he could hear rustling in the background and small groans penetrating Roman’s ear, each noise going straight to his cock. “Cum for me baby, I want you to cum in those pretty little panties for me. Let me hear you cum.”

Loosening his grip, Roman began a frantic pace with both of his hands, writhing at the stimulation, it was almost too much, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

The deep groans coming through the phone went directly to Roman’s cock, moving his hand faster now, and pressing his fingers harder against his prostate, Roman felt his orgasm crashing towards him. Turning his head to one side, he tried to muffle his scream of pleasure into the pillow, hips stuttering and hot spurts of cum hitting the cotton and coating his hand.

Slowly, Roman removed his fingers and picked the phone back up, he could hear Moxley moaning down the phone too, and in his mind’s eye could see what Mox was doing - strong arms moving as he jerked himself off to the sounds that Roman had made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an incident in this chapter of groping on public transport without consent. Very small, but just a heads up.

Roman and Moxley remained on the phone for about half an hour as they both came down from their shared orgasm, labored breaths and whispers being passed through the phone. Moxley was full of praise for Roman, his gravelly voice spoke of how beautiful Roman was, how thankful he was for the picture and how glad he was to have met Roman, all Roman could just lie there, curled in his blankets and hiding his blush despite being alone in his room. Roman had tiptoed along the subject of their relationship going further and confessed that he had been doing some personal research into what he wanted to try.

Moxley groaned at the confession that Roman had looked at collars, designing one for the both of them. The thought of wearing a collar that Roman had designed especially for him made his insides turn gooey – something that he wasn’t used to feeling; and the mental image of Roman on his knees, his own collar on and leash in Moxley’s hands made his cock jump to attention.

When they finally ended their call, after a drawn-out goodbye, Roman flipped himself onto his back, arms and leg spread out in a starfish and smiled up at the ceiling, mind racing and happy butterflies dancing in his stomach. He eventually peeled himself out of bed and plodded into the bathroom for a long and hot shower, steam billowing into the small room and fogging up the mirror. Floating his way back to reality and towards the kitchen, Roman dropped the book into Seth’s lap, silently pleased with himself for finding it and patting himself on the back for choosing the one that Seth hadn’t read yet.

He had to give credit to Seth – he had only asked a small amount of questions, and didn’t bring up the moaning that he most likely had heard. Seth smiled at Roman, he could see the happiness radiating off the other man, and offered his help – as always – if Roman needed to go shopping for any particulars.

**

Moxley and Roman steadily exchanged texts all through the following week – Roman was surprised that every morning he would wake up to a text from the other man, sometimes it was just a smiley face, other times it was a detailed description of the dreams that Mox had the previous night – either way it meant that Roman’s day would always start with a smile. Occasionally Mox would send pictures of different flowers he was working with, a picture of the gardens he was working on, and a handful of boiled sweets, Roman would always reply to these with his own pictures, although they weren’t nearly as beautiful. He sent a picture of his small work space, the doodles he had made while on the phone to a particularly difficult customer, and the grey corporate view outside the small window he sat near. Roman had even felt brave enough to send a gym-selfie, post-workout and sweaty, but the smile on his face went from ear to ear, and it was the only thing Mox could truly focus on.

On the Thursday Roman had a truly awful day, he was called into endless meetings about nothing, had a bollocking off his manager about his numbers not being high enough – even though they were above the target – and almost every phone call ended in a complaint. The commute home was packed, and this was something that usually didn’t bother Roman all that much. He would happily escape into his own head and be absorbed in the music he was listening to, but on this particular day he couldn’t even do that.

Standing in the middle of a packed train car, arm raised and clutching onto the rail, Roman’s body swayed and rocked with those around him, elbows jabbing into ribs and hair hitting him in the face. This all washed over Roman, he kept his eyes up and imaged the picture Mox had sent him earlier in the day. He had just finished the long flower bed which sat underneath a row of windows, the bed was full of wild flowers, bright blue forget-me-nots and purples and pink hebes. Mox had sent a picture of lavender, bright and bushy and Roman could almost smell it through his phone. In the picture a very happy and fat bumble bee sat precariously on the delicate flowers, back legs full with pollen. It was the message that accompanied the picture that made his heart skip a beat. This made me think of you baby. Beautiful and bright and full of life. I want you. Roman would never assume Moxley as any kind of romantic, he didn’t appear to be the kind of man to give affection easily, and after asking about it Moxley confirmed that it’s not something that he usually does, but there was something about Roman that wormed its way into Mox, something that had dug its claws in without Roman even realizing.

Smiling to himself and staring at the dirty posters lining the train car, his body bustled about by commuters trying to make space for themselves; he was so far away in his day dreams, he didn’t even notice a hand brushing against his legs, working its way dangerously close to his crotch. His hips jutted back automatically, moving themselves away from the touch without it registering. That is, until the same thing happened three more times, each time the stray hand had gotten firmer, fingers clearly grabbing out at Roman. Frowning, Roman removed his hand from the rail above him, widening his stance to keep balance, although he mostly relied on those around him to keep him upright at this point. He looked around him, trying to keep movements to a minimum and not make it obvious that he was looking for the owner of the phantom hand, his body rocked and swayed until he felt the touch again. 

Roman’s right hand flew forward; and found a thick wrist in his own tight grip. He once again looked around him to see if anyone changed their expression, if he could see who the hell had been trying to touch him, and when nobody answered this silent question, he bought his left hand to join in. Finding the little finger of the strangers’ hand, Roman began to bend it backwards, slowly at first to act as a warning, but when the floating hand began trying to grab him once more he yanked the finger back hard, feeling a small crack. He knew it wasn’t broken - he hadn’t pulled hard enough or far enough back for that to happen, but he knew this would hurt like a bitch and would help him find out whoever was doing this.

Roman heard a grunt coming from his right side; a man standing against the door had a deep scowl on his face and was writhing on the spot - Roman could feel the man trying to pull his hand away. Instead of letting go, Roman stepped forward and crowded the stranger against the grimy door, he could smell the stale sweat radiating off him, could see the dirt on his face. Pulling harder on the finger he could see a pained expression come into bloom.

“You’re lucky I don’t break your fingers, boy.” Roman punctuated this with bending the man’s ring finger back now, only far enough for it to really hurt, enough for him to emphasize his point. His voice came out in a low growl, head bowed forward to keep eye contact with the man. “You don’t touch me. You don’t touch anybody. Get your fucking shit together you twat.” Forcing the man’s hands away from him with a harsh jolt, Roman could see the shock of pain shudder through the other man, a smirk graced Roman’s lips as he stepped back, arm once again raised to hold onto the railing and body rocking with those around him.  
**  
Leaving the hot train car and entering to cool evening, Roman took deep breaths of fresh air, he needed it to clear his lungs and mind. Although what had happened on the train was, unfortunately, a common thing for some people, it still bought a sense of unease over him. He felt uncomfortable in his skin. He needed a shower and some clean clothes. And some cake. Definitely some cake. Roman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he had stopped listening to music after the the pervert on the train had tried to grab him. Pulling his phone out he saw it was Moxley ringing him. He had set the picture of the lavender and bumble bee as Mox’s contact ID, and he smiled despite himself. 

“Hey, Mox. How are you?”

“Hey baby boy. I’m doing good, how are you? How was work today?”

“Eh. Yeah it was okay. A bunch of bullshit to be honest. What about you?”

“Yeah it was good! I got a tonne more boiled sweets from that lady, they’re coming out my asshole now I’ve got that many. But I had the BEST seafood risotto thing for lunch. It was super posh. And on the reduced rack too!” Roman found himself smiling as he listened to Moxley ramble about his day, about how he nearly twisted he ankle stepping into a rabbit hole and how a fly landed into his coffee before he could even take his first sip. He found himself relaxing – the frustration and anger that he had felt earlier had began to dissipate, that was until Mox prompted Roman once again about his day. “Baby, talk to me, cmon. I can feel the dark cloud from here.”

Roman laughed into the cool evening air although it was hard to find any humor behind it, scuffing his toes along the ground and mumbling the events of his day under his breath, a strange feeling of embarrassment had worked its way onto his cheeks, not only from the incident on the train, but from voicing his frustrations from work. It made him feel like a toddler not getting their own way. Moxley listened quietly on the other end of the phone, grunting in reply at the mention of meetings and numbers that Roman needed to meet, he got particularly more heated about the man on the train, and Roman could hear the annoyance in his voice, flinching slightly, embarrassment coming over him in waves. As if Mox could sense this through the phone, his tone changed instantly. Calm now, he spoke about how well Roman handled the situation, how he wouldn’t have been able to keep so calm. He spoke of how proud he was and he was glad that Roman was safe. 

They stayed on the phone until Roman reached the stairs leading up to his flat, sitting on the bottom step and chewing his thumb, Roman smiled. The conversation had slowed as Mox was driving home, his phone had been thrown into his lap on speaker, and Roman could hear Mox shouting to be heard. Drawing out his goodbye, Roman remained on the bottom step for a while, he still felt exhausted but speaking to Mox – as it always did – bought a sense of energy to him. 

He felt like a love-sick teenager again.

**

The next day, Roman had got up for work extra early. This wasn’t a usual Friday morning routine – the usual was him and Seth fighting for the bathroom due to both of them waking up late. But this Friday Roman was determined to start off on a good note, so he woke up early, had a cool shower, prepared himself and Seth a healthy breakfast and even treated himself to the fancy coffee stored at the back of the cupboard. Roman sent a picture of his breakfast with a simple ‘Good morning.x’ to Mox, pretty pleased with himself that he got the first text in for once.

Fully intending to walk to work, Roman left early, leaving a note for Seth alongside his breakfast on the kitchen side. As he opened the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks, finding a large bouquet of flowers propped against the wall. Roman stood for a moment, examining them, then cautiously squatted down and poked at the bundle of colors. Satisfied no giant spiders were going to leap out, Roman grabbed them, and holding the bunch of flowers at arms length he stood again and headed back inside. Attached to the bouquet was a small card and a palm sized box, all tied to each other blue ribbon. 

Sitting down on the sofa, Roman carefully laid the flowers on the table in front of him. They were beautiful - bright yellows, purples and white arranged perfectly. He didn’t know a thing about flowers, but taking a picture of the bunch, he made a mental note to ask at work. He knew a lady in his office was green-fingered and hoped that she knew what they were. Picking up the small card, he could see his own name written in block capitals, written slightly wonky, and a small picture of a cactus scratched into the corner.   
‘Something to brighten up your day.  
Moxley  
P.S. I’m not a stalker, got your address from Seth. Hope you don’t mind?’  
Holding the small card in his hands, Roman felt his face split into a smile, he had never been bought flowers before, and his heart swelled with unknown emotion. 

Plucking the small box away from the ribbons, Roman carefully opened it. Inside was a keychain, on the end was a bumble bee. It had heart eyes and was obscenely fluffy, and Roman cradled it in his hands as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. His day definitely started on a good note.


	9. Chapter 9

The time that it actually took Roman to re-read through the small card a few times and recover from the genuine shock of receiving flowers for the first time meant that if he still chose to walk to work it would be more of a rush than a leisurely stroll, but he still had more time than a usual Friday, so enjoyed a second cup of coffee in front of the TV. A bang from down the hallway meant Seth had woken up, and Roman could hear muffled swearing and various items being thrown around – Seth was clearly looking for some clean uniform. Roman thought about popping his head in to say good morning and thank you for his part in the flowers, but a blur of Seth running into the bathroom made Roman realize he was better of doing so later in the day.

Once Roman had finished his coffee, he rinsed the mug off in the sink and stroked the stem of the flowers - which he had placed in a large vase on the kitchen counter – before heading out. On his walk to the train station he called Moxley. He had received one text that morning, a simple ‘x’, and although he had a feeling Mox was already busy, he wanted to voice his gratitude for the gift.

 

On the fourth ring, Mox answered. “Good morning baby!”

“Hey! Good morning! I just wanted to call and say thank you for the flowers and little bee. No one has ever done that for me before.”

“No worries baby, do you like them?” There was a muffled sound of doors opening and closing in the background, a clanking of what could only be assumed as cups and plates.

“I fucking love them. They’re absolutely beautiful. And I’ve put the little bee on my keys so I can keep it with me. I need to find a name for him though.”

“Hmm. We’ll come up with a name, can’t leave the poor thing with no name. Oh FUCKSAKE SHIT.” This outburst was followed by another bang, the sound of chewing and the tinny noise of Mox’s phone being rested on the counter. Roman could hear him shouting down the phone. “Baby hold on okay I’m trying to get my bastard boots on, Jesus why are they so fucking hard, aughhh.”

Roman couldn’t hold back the laugh that rose from his chest, in his mind’s eye he could see Moxley hopping around on one foot trying to grapple with muddy boots, he could hear the other man crash into the wall before puffs of breath were once again coming through the phone “You good?”

“Huh? Yeah! Sorry. They’re a pain in the ass to get on in a rush.”

“Do you want me to go? So you can get ready?”

“What? No way. I like talking to you. I’m about to jump in the van, but I found some headphones with the little talky bit so I don’t have to balance the phone and shout at you anymore. Hold on.” There was a click and a rustle before Mox’s voice came through once more. “Hello? Can you still hear me?”

Roman chuckled lightly “Yeah I can hear you, getting all savvy with the tech huh?”

“Shush you. You should be impressed I can send pictures to you; I had to get Sami to teach me what the fuck to do. Phones and me don’t always agree.”

“Yeah, I remember. I had to put my number in your phone.”

“That you did baby, and I’m very grateful for it. So you liked the flowers though yeah? I wasn’t too sure whether you’d think it’s a dick move or not.”

“You’re kidding? It’s the nicest thing ever. They’re beautiful. But I do have a question.”

“Hmm, yeah?”

“You asked Seth for our address?”

“Oh. Fuck yeah. Sorry about that. I wanted you to get them as a surprise you know? And I didn’t really know what to do, so I got Sami to give me Seth’s number and I called him and asked whether it would be super weird or whether I should sent them to your work, but Seth couldn’t remember the address, so he gave text me with where you live and he stayed up and opened the outside door for me so I could put them outside your door last night. But I can delete the text with your address if you like? I’m no good at getting places without a satnav so chances of me remembering where you are is slim to none.”

Roman once again found himself with a large smile on his face listening to Moxley’s ramblings, he almost sounded embarrassed about the whole thing, but Roman found it entirely too adorable. He couldn’t believe the effort that went into the bunch of flowers, and Seth staying up late to be part of the covert operation, and decided that he would take Seth out for a drink at some point over the weekend to say thank you. “No. No its okay, I don’t mind you having my address, just don’t randomly show up in the middle of the night yeah?”

A deep chuckle went straight through Roman, a shiver going down his back. “I’ll do my best to stop myself baby.”

“Hey, so I’m at the station now, I’ll give you a text when I get to work yeah?”

“Sounds good, you be safe, if anyone touches you, snap their fingers for real this time yeah?”

“Will do. Drive safely.” With that, Roman hung up the phone, unwound his headphones and began blasting music before making his way onto his platform, it was already bustling with miserable faces, but Roman met them all with a beaming smile.

**

Friday thankfully passed without any major drama, the only hiccup in Roman’s day was his computer freezing and then crashing, which in the grand scheme of things was good, it meant he could sit back for five minutes and relax as he waited for the ancient computer systems to reboot itself. After getting home, Roman text Moxley – it had become part of his routine over the past week, to let the other man know that he had got back safely. Earlier in the day they had arranged to see each other on Sunday again, nothing had been set in stone yet, but they both agreed that they didn’t want to go out for a meal. As it turns out, they both hated that setting for first dates, Roman found them far too formal, and Mox straight up didn’t agree with sitting on ceremony for that length of time, it made his skin crawl. They both preferred something more physical and laid back.

Roman knew he had about half an hour to kill before Seth would get home, and even then would have a fair bit of time before they would both be ready to go out. Stripping of his stuffy office clothes and throwing them in the general vicinity of the wash bin, Roman made his way to the shower. Standing in the small cubicle with hot water beating down onto his back and head, Roman allowed himself to stand for a moment, happiness overwhelming him from the way the week had unfolded. Thoughts of Mox once again entered his head as they always did when he allowed them, and Roman’s hands slowly danced along his stomach and chest – and he had to admit to himself, this was a poor excuse for a wash. 

His mind took him back to the night when he met Moxley, the way his large hands touched damp and hot skin, the smooth gravel in his voice, the way that Mox writhed and quietly cursed as he came. Soapy hands worked their way down his body and loosely grasped his already aching cock, the head already a deep read. Roman’s other hand slipped behind him and with one finger he began to circle his wet entrance, leaning forward, he allowed his forehead to bump gently against the cool tiles of the shower, hot water washing over his back, between his ass cheeks and dancing over his fingers which were gently probing and applying pressure. Roman’s grip tightened around his length, and slowly, almost teasing, he began to pump, thumb rubbing over the tip, smearing pre-cum and pulling a gasp out of his bitten lips. 

Setting himself a steady rhythm, Roman gently applied more pressure to his twitching hole, and in one smooth motion his middle finger was engulfed in a hot, smooth heat. A small moan escaped him and was lost again in the noise of the shower. Arching his back to get more from his own teasing touch, Roman allowed a second finger to slide in alongside the first. Stilling for a moment, Roman adjusted to the feeling, the hand gripping his cock was still stroking in long, and slow strokes. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that he needed more, needed something that pulsed and twitched and would fill him up with cum, but for the moment, all he could do was focus on his own hands. Stepping his feet apart, Roman’s right shoulder and cheek rested against the tile, hot breaths puffing out onto the cool surface and a tight grip around his cock, his left arm was still twisted behind him, fingers pumping steadily, scissoring his entrance. Arching his back more into his hand, his long fingers brushed quickly against his prostate, causing his hips to violently thrust forward.

Pushing his ass back onto his hand, Roman pumped his fingers in and out of his clenching asshole, repeatedly pressing against his prostate. The grip on his cock had loosened, right hand now clawing at the smooth wall, trying to get purchase as he fucked himself, mouth hanging open and panting out moans, Roman’s body twitched under his own assault. His fingers pressed hard against the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, and like a wave, his orgasm came crashing over him. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, his eyes screwed shut, he could feel his cock pumping itself without any stimulation of its own, arching and bobbing into empty air as streams of hot cum shot themselves onto white tiles. 

Roman stood for a moment, almost in shock at himself, before gently, and ever so slowly removing his fingers, and that is where he remained, still basking in his orgasm, hot water hitting his back and body feeling like jelly, until a sudden bang on the bathroom door bought him back to reality.

“Don’t use all the hot water up you dick head!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been a bitch lately, so im sorry for this being so pants/taking a while/etc
> 
> We WILL be getting to the all important "chat" soon though, but for the meantime, have this

As it turns out, Roman used _almost_ all of the hot water – the shrill screech that came from the bathroom told him that it had just ran out while Seth was showering, and Roman made a mental note to treat Seth to food as well as a couple of drinks that evening to make up for it. The two men agreed on a local bar which sold fantastic burgers for their Friday night trip, as they arrived there was already a steady stream of bodies milling about the place, and within 30 minutes, as their food arrived on greasy red and white striped paper resting in a basket, it became clear as to why it was so lively. The pub hosted a monthly karaoke night, and Roman and Seth unknowingly turned up for it. Roman really wasn’t one for karaoke, singing in the shower and in the car was one thing, but in front of _people,_ he would rather not. He preferred to watch people make fools out of themselves from a distance.

 

Seth, on the other hand, loved it.

 

Thanks to the karaoke, Roman had ended up staying far later than he had originally wanted to, he could feel the sting of tiredness drying out his eyes already, but he couldn’t leave Seth in the state that he had gotten himself into, and the other man was clearly having far too much fun for Roman to feel comfortable dragging him away from. Sitting in his little corner of the bar, Roman could see a mop of black and blond hair dancing and jumping around at the front of the small crowd that had gathered, and if Roman focused hard enough, he was sure he could hear Seth screaming along to whatever pop-rock song a middle-aged lady was attempting to sing. Grinning to himself, Roman pulled his phone out wanting to get it ready to record Seth when he inevitably took the green and red spinning limelight, but mostly so he could text Moxley. Roman had text Mox before going out and had gotten ‘ _stay safe babe!’_ in response. The small acts of concern and kindness Mox would show would always take Roman’s breath away, to look at Moxley, Roman would never had guessed that he had such a kind soul, but looks can always be deceiving. Take himself for example. Here he was, 200lbs tattooed samoan, wearing hot pink panties with cartoon cats printed on them.

 

‘ _Having a good evening? Seth is po-going to p!nk’_

 

Roman gripped his phone lightly in his hand and ordered another drink, and before it was placed back on the moist coaster in front of him, his phone vibrated again.

 

‘ _Oh shit, that sounds fun??’_

Next a picture appeared on Roman’s phone screen, it was a selfie of Mox, his hair was pineappled on top of his head, and a black face mask shined slightly in the light, his eyes were squinted together and bottom lip was sticking out in a pout. Behind Mox, Roman could see Sami in a similar position, bright clips holding his hair from falling onto his face, and a frown clearly visible as he concentrated on painting his fingernails.

 ‘ _Sami’s little sister came over for dinner and bought us face masks and stuff. Ive never used one before, it feels like my face is shrinking’_

 

Roman couldn’t help the roar of laughter that erupted from his chest, luckily nobody around him paid any attention, they were all clearly more interested in the saucy number two 20-somethings were performing, the green and red lights had now changed to a deep pink - something to enhance the mood.

‘ _That’s the most amazing thing ive ever seen. What colour is Sami doing his nails?_

_If it burns it means your skin doesn’t like it and you have to wash it off, I like your face, try not to burn it off?’_

_‘Nah, not burning, just TIGHT. And hes painting them black, obviously._

_You like my face?’_

Roman could practically hear the purr in Mox’s voice, and he couldn’t fight the blush that worked its way onto his cheeks.

_‘Yeah. Like it a lot. Enough to sit on.’_

Biting his bottom lip, Roman quickly tapped out his reply before hitting send, locking his screen and throwing it into his lap, shyness trying to claw its way up once again. Roman was most definitely not used to anything like this, he never knew if what he was saying would come across as weird or too much, as a whole he felt like he was walking blind here, the vibration in his lap making him jump.

 

_‘Baby boy, don’t tease me like that.’_

Attached to this text was a distorted image of a large bulge resting against Mox’s thigh, prominent in his loose grey sweatpants. Taking a few large gulps of his drink, but not enough to finish it fully, Roman took a deep breath and pushed himself off the small bar stool and marched his way to the bathroom. Locking the stall door behind him, and gripping his phone between his chin and chest, Roman undid his tight jeans with frantic hands, wanting to complete his small mission that he had set himself before his courage wavered. Holding his phone above him, he snapped a picture of himself; it was similar to the one he had sent previously, the head of his cock peeping out of the top of pink panties, pre-cum already beading there. After sending the picture, Roman leaned back against the unsteady door of the toilet stall and loosely stroked himself a few times – just enough to take the pressure off. It was becoming clear to Roman that when Moxley and alcohol were present, he lost all of his inhibitions; and if he was honest with himself, that just excited him more.

 

**

 

A little after 1am, Roman finally peeled Seth away from his new found karaoke friends. Seth’s voice was hoarse and he staggered slightly as he walked, still singing away into the night as the two men walked home. After finally getting through the door of the small flat, Roman was still sober enough to deposit Seth onto the sofa and throw a bottle of water and a blanket in his general direction before planting a small kiss on the top of his friends head and making his way to the bathroom to brush the fuzz from his mouth.

 

After Roman had sent his picture earlier, Mox had sent a quick video clip of himself, phone peeking under his sweatpants to capture his large hand teasing his own tip, the sight of it made Roman’s mouth water, but since at the time he was sitting at a bar, he couldn’t very well whip his own aching hard on out to send a video back, instead he replied with ‘ _yes please_ ’ and a few heart emojis.

 

Bundling himself into bed, Roman tapped out a text which he hoped would be coherent, in his mind he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say how happy he had been since meeting Moxley, despite only seeing each other in person twice, how he couldn’t wait to bounce up and down on his fat cock, how much he loved the flowers that he was sent, but through blurry eyes he could already see a few mistakes. Roman hit send anyway and hoped that Mox would understand the sincerity and lust he was trying to convey.

 

**

 

Saturday came and went slow and easy for Roman, he had thankfully remembered to turn his alarm off the night before, and so woke up to a gentle light pouring into his room, pulling him from his dream where Moxley had him tied and gagged. He and Seth spent most of the day in front of the TV, flicking through every channel until they found a documentary on aliens they could both deal with, between that and eating, the day passed in comfortable companionship. Roman took himself to bed earlier than normal that night, he had been texting Mox all day and they both came to an agreement on what they would do for their date, and Roman couldn’t hide his excitement, in his opinion, the sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would be able to see the man who constantly occupied his thoughts once again.

 

Roman had made sure to get up just after 7.30 on Sunday morning, he allowed himself more than enough time to shower, dry his hair and shout about his clothes if needed. Thankfully though he only went through three different t-shirts and kept his nerves under control, he was sure Seth was grateful that he didn’t get woken up. Taking a slow stroll to the train station where he and Mox agreed to meet, he could see a mess of brown hair in the distance, and as he got closer, he could see it was Moxley, shoulders slouched and sipping from a bright orange take-out coffee cup. It was clear that Mox was away in his own world as the other man didn’t notice Roman approaching, until black converse bumped toes with worn boots. The mess of brown hair looked up, eyes wide in surprise, his face soon morphed into a Cheshire grin as their eyes met. Mox stood up and lent slightly into Roman, one hand snaking itself around his waist, and the other still clutching the orange cup.

 

“Hey baby.” Mox leant in and placed a gentle peck onto Roman’s waiting lips. “I missed you. You smell good.”

 

“Thanks, I showered especially for you.” Roman couldn’t help the small sarcastic remark, but lent in quickly and placed another kiss to chase it away. Raising his arms and wrapping them loosely around Mox’s shoulders to deepen their kiss, he could feel the thick leather of Moxley’s collar pressing against his arm and an involuntary moan was pulled out of him.

 

Pulling back with a smile, Moxley rested his forehead against Roman's. “Hey now, I know I’m pretty fuckin’ irresistible, but we can’t be getting too excited here.” Mox placed another small kiss on Roman’s lips, before stepping back fully and handing a second orange coffee cup to Roman, who hadn't even noticed there was another one. “Thankfully, you have a pretty easy coffee order.”

 

Feeling the slight blush that was on his cheeks, Roman stepped back and accepted the warm cup. “Thank you. And sorry, your collar took me by surprise. Definitely a good surprise though. So. Yeah. Shall we go?”

 

“Hmm. That’s good. I like that.” Mox moved to stand beside Roman, his hand gently pressed against the small of Roman’s back as they walked down into the train station. All Mox wanted to do was hold the other man’s hand, to link arms and walk around with a poster saying ‘HE’S MINE’,  but he wasn’t too sure what Roman’s stance was on that kind of thing, so he tried to keep his hands mostly to himself until Roman stated otherwise. They had spoken about _stuff,_ sure, but everything they had spoken about this far had been mainly sexual. In the back of his mind he knew Roman would tell him to back off in need be, but he felt unusually nervous over the idea of holding hands, and so waited for the other mans lead. Once on the platform, the two men made their way onto a small bench, thighs pressed tightly against one another as they waited for their train.

 

As they sat together, soft voices going over the events of the past week, Roman noticed the lock screen on Moxley’s phone. It was the sweaty gym selfie that he had sent, cheesy smile and hair a mess, staring back at him from the small phone – Roman had to bite the inside of his cheek down hard to stop himself saying anything stupid, like announcing his undying love then and there, so instead he settled for lacing his fingers with Mox and resting his head on the other mans shoulder, watching long fingers flicking through photos he had taken, of a bird’s nest, some flowers, and a rock that looked like a cock and balls. A strange feeling bubbled up inside Roman, a feeling of happiness, lust, want and belonging. It knotted itself into his stomach and warmth flooded over him, a small smile rested on his face, and he was sure that he saw a similar one on Moxley’s lips.

 

As the train came in and the two men boarded, Roman didn’t let go of Moxley’s hand once.


End file.
